


Never (Have I Ever)

by hotforholtz



Series: Never Have I Ever [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Girl's night, Never Have I Ever, Sleepovers, low-key coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotforholtz/pseuds/hotforholtz
Summary: Holtzmann can't complain about her life as a Ghostbuster. During a game of Never Have I Ever with the others, she finds out it might just get better.





	Never (Have I Ever)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfic. I'm really not sure if it's any good so please let me know what you think.

A few month after the New York Apocalypse, as the fateful day was dubbed by the gang, the Ghostbusters fell into a comfortable routine. There were still a steady stream of ghosts to busts due to the barrier being slightly weaken by Rowen’s antics. But for Holtzmann, this was far from a problem. It gave her constant inspiration for new toys and a reason to spend virtually everyday with her friends, her family. Life had never been so good for her. Except for one thing: she had a massive crush on one Dr. Erin Gilbert, heterosexual extraordinaire.

It was Friday night and the Ghostbusters decided for a girls night in, which close resembled a teenage girls’ sleepover, but they weren’t complaining. The third floor of the firehouse was a comfortable hangout. There was a room with four beds for late nights when they didn’t feel like traveling back to their apartments (Holtzmann basically lives there full time). They had a small kitchenette. And a living room area with a large TV, fluffy rug, two cushy soft couches, and bean bag chair of questionable origin. Holtz brought it home one day and none of the other girls dare to even touch it. Abby, with the help of Patty, had strung up white Christmas lights that bathed the room in a gently soothing light.

The girls sit around the coffee table bingeing on a variety of snacks, sharing stories, and enjoying drinks. Abby and Patty are each laying on the couch. Erin is sitting on the floor with a blanket, having the best access to the popcorn. Holtzmann is laying on her back across the bean bag chair with her head hanging upside down, staring towards Erin. Suddenly, Patty offers an idea. “Let’s play ‘Never Have I Ever’!”

“Isn’t that a little…juvenile?” Erin asks a bit weary.

“Not if you exchanged ten fingers for sips of wine!” Abby exclaims. “Holtz, you play?”

“You know it!” She flips herself over, rather ungracefully. Erin giggles a little at the sight and blushes when Holtz sends a wink her way. It starts with innocent questions.

“Never have I ever called in sick from a hangover.” 

No one drinks, they’re all workaholics. 

“Never have I ever had a near death experience…excluding any busts or the Apocalypses.”

Holtz takes a sip her beer. “Weekly occurrence. Poofs, lotta poofs.”

Patty drinks too. “The MTA was rough, let me tell ya. I was on the tracks, because some drunk moron dropped a backpack on the track. I seriously underestimated how close the train was.”

Soon the question get more dirty.

“Never have I ever flashed a bar tender to get free drinks.”

Abby takes a sip. “I was drunk already.”

A bright red faced Erin takes a sip. “I did it with her...I was very, very drunk.”

“Never have I ever had a crush on a coworker.”

Patty, Erin, and Holtz take sips of their drinks. Abby sends Holtz a confused look that no one else catches.

“Never have I ever had sex with a man.” Holtz smirks at her question.

The three other Ghostbuster take sips.

Patty glares. “Well, never have I ever had sex with a women!”

To everybody's surprised, Holtzmann isn’t the only one with a drink to her lips. Erin Gilbert, the Erin Gilbert that Holtz swore was straighter than an arrow, takes a sip from her glass.

Erin blushes at the three sets of eyes now fixated on her. “What? Bisexuals existed too.” She tries hard to play it off. She’s okay with being bisexual. It took her years to come to term with it but she still gets uncomfortable when people make a big deal out of it.

The three raise a toast to her and continued with the game as if nothing even happened. The night continues with a movie they all agree on. Once they all finally crawl into bed in the early hours of the morning, Holtzmann can’t help but smile wildly to herself as she laid in the quiet darkness. Maybe she does has a chance with Erin after all.


End file.
